


【范基】秘而不宣

by Viven



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viven/pseuds/Viven
Summary: 梦境深处那一人，是另一人的秘密。





	1. Chapter 1

这次范达尔和沃斯塔尔吵得很凶，沃斯塔尔甚至动手了，把范达尔那张吸引无数女神的俊脸打得破了相。

范达尔对着被霍根和西芙拉住的沃斯塔尔，吐了口混着血液的吐沫，头也不回得离开了。

这意味着范达尔生气了，可以用勃然大怒形容，不止霍根和西芙，连同样盛怒中的沃斯塔尔都隐约觉得，范达尔可能再也不认他这个朋友。

想到这儿，沃斯塔尔怒火更旺，他选择了一贯的老法子——拼命吃东西以发泄。

藏在暗柱后的洛基看到了这一切。

然后，他去见了范达尔。

洛基见到范达尔时，他正被一群女神围绕着，丝质的睡衣松垮垮地挂在身上，大开的领口处流动着几道顺着脖颈而下的蜜酒。

一副yin//乱的画面。

洛基是笑着走进去的。

范达尔也未表现出任何慌乱，目光从那双碧绿的眼瞳一路转到被长筒靴包裹严实的双足，一眨不眨地看它们准确而不紧不慢地躲避开散落在地的衣物、酒渍、和翻倒的种种器具。

洛基是范达尔见过的最适合以优雅形容的。

“殿下为何光临此地？”

“为此地的主人。”

“哦？”范达尔收回放在女神腰上的手，示意她们离开，很快，原本热闹的房间只剩他和洛基两人。

“脸上的伤好些了？”洛基拂掉座椅上的薄纱，弯身轻稳地坐下。

范达尔感觉刚刚喝下的酒有些上头，他的视线恍惚地落在洛基交叠起的双腿上，时而又飘过那双搭在两边扶手处的手，着迷似的感叹，洛基的腿真是修长地漂亮，十指真是纤细地精致。

比他见过的任何女人的都好看。

“殿下消息倒是灵通。”

“人对自己在意的人或事，总会多些关注，显得消息灵通。”

“哦？”洛基的话让范达尔收回了视线，转而对上那双绿眸，那眼中的笑似乎带了几分诱惑，范达尔也终于逼迫自己集中起注意力。他坐直，身体微微向洛基方向倾斜，眉头微微皱着，嘴角勾起，一副十足好奇的神情，他问：“殿下在意在下的什么呢？”

“你不喜欢沃斯塔尔吧。”洛基说得很慢，他一直在看范达尔，注意到了他从自己进门起就一直打量自己的眼神。

洛基熟悉那种眼神，是欣赏，或者说，是贪婪。

而此时，范达尔注视着洛基，洛基又在那双眼睛里重新看到了清醒，他继续说下去：“沃斯塔尔自大、盲目、短视、贪心、莽撞起来智商不如三岁孩子，却偏偏自视甚高，谁的话都听不进去。”

“没错。你说的很对。”范达尔笑笑，重新靠上座椅的靠背，等着洛基说出那句劝他和沃斯塔尔断绝关系的话。

“但你不会放弃他这个朋友。”

范达尔没想到等到的却是这句。

他重新眯起眼，坐直身体看向这位让人捉摸不透的邪神。

“离我们越近的人，暴露出的缺点也越多，但朋友始终是朋友，他们的缺点对我们永远不会有致命危险。这样的人应该被珍惜。”

“这可不像不爱交友的邪神说出的话。”范达尔饶有兴趣地盯着洛基，看他交叠的双腿换了个姿势，洛基脸上的笑却没变，两抹薄唇开口解释：“不喜欢交友是因为我不喜欢缺点。”

“那真是太可惜了。”范达尔把双手交叠着放在脑后，脑袋舒服地靠上去，闭上眼睛感叹了一句，“人无完人，完美无缺的事也是不存在的。”

“是这样。”

“所以殿下是来安慰我的？”

“不是，”

范达尔从衣料摩擦声中判断洛基起了身，他刚想睁眼，脸上突然一阵光滑的凉意，猛地睁眼，肩膀却被洛基扶住了。

范达尔被迫维持着仰头直面洛基的姿势，感受着他那凉意的手指轻柔地一下下拂过自己脸庞伤处，原本的肿胀刺痛渐渐变得舒缓。

这个视角下，洛基高挺的鼻梁轮廓很漂亮，那双绿眸仿佛泛着水光，像是倒印树影的湖面。

洛基手指撩动间，范达尔好像闻到一缕若有若无的冷香，有点类似于被冰雪包裹的玫瑰。然后，他看到洛基两片薄唇一张一合，低沉的嗓音灌入耳朵：

“我来是看看你的伤好了没有。”

（未完待续）


	2. Chapter 2

索尔激情澎湃地发表着征战感言时，所有目光集于他一身，目光中有崇拜，激动，兴奋……这其中，一道目光显得格格不入。

那道目光平静无波，即便目光的主人始终保持微笑。

范达尔注意到了，纵然毫不意外，但他还是忍不住地看了洛基好几眼。

从他注视索尔，举杯轻抿，到与几位长者谈笑风生。

蜜酒已被怀里的女神送到嘴边，范达尔这才不着痕迹地收回视线，头侧向一边，笑着饮下。

重新回转目光，却恰巧对上洛基的。

目光相碰，范达尔感到自己心跳明显重了一拍。

对面的人向范达尔举杯示意，范达尔收回搂着女神的手，给予同样回应。

蜜酒入喉，这次范达尔感到了一阵热辣辣的暖意。

外面放起了焰火。

这是索尔从侏儒国搞来的新玩意。

这里大部分人都是第一次见，很多人兴奋着要走出去看。

范达尔松开了女神的手，体贴地嘱咐她们先走，抢到前排位置，注意安全。

他在原地停了一会儿，直到人走得差不多了，原本热闹的大殿只剩他和洛基。

“怎么？你也不喜欢人多的地方？”洛基这才起身，向着范达尔的方向走了几步。

“我知道个视野极佳的地方。一起去？”

“你带路吧。”

范达尔带洛基来到了他宫殿顶层的观星台。

这里离放烟花的地方已经有一段距离，而且高度太高，半片烟花看不到。

洛基有些好笑地等着看范达尔究竟要做什么。

“这地方够安静……”

“倒是还可以更安静些。”洛基毫不客气地打断他。

范达尔并不生气，他说了句“没我可不行，谁陪你看烟花啊。”

“你是要现场变几朵吗？”

“真聪明。”

范达尔打了个响指，洛基周围突然响起火焰的呲呲声，接着身边快速亮起来，一簇簇光亮的烟火束接连不断地升上天空。

洛基最开始被声音惊了一下，但知道是烟火之后，他马上镇定下来，认真地看着周围一个个亮起来的五颜六色，眼中流露出孩子般的好奇和惊喜。

“当心。”

洛基还在认真看着某一个时，突然被范达尔拉了一把。

远离危险区，后背与范达尔前胸紧密地贴着，洛基感到自己没有之前那样平静了。

多了些别的东西。

“好看吗？”范达尔在洛基耳边轻轻问。

“你这些把戏不去哄女神可惜了。”洛基抬头专注地看着，身后的范达尔一直保持着贴着他的姿势，没有挪动分毫。

“不可惜。”范达尔回应他。

洛基也懒得挪了。

“烟花的灵感源于魔法，魔法几乎每个阿斯加德人都会一些，侏儒只不过把它们现实化了，就得到了这么多人喜欢。人们确实更喜欢真的东西。”

“真实能给人更多掌控感和安全感吧。”范达尔接下去。

“大概吧。”洛基说完，停了几秒，想到什么似的，又开启话题，“范少今晚怎么没温香暖玉抱满怀？”

“今晚更想安静一些。”

“哦？”

烟花已经放完，洛基走出了几步，身体伏在观星台栏杆上，向下望着亮起的点点灯火，又问了一个问题：“那么女神对你来说意味着什么？”

“安抚吧。”范达尔紧接着就靠过来，不过这次留了段距离，“既能安抚战后疲惫或亢奋的心，又能安抚想要保护她们的躁动。女神们就像一剂安心剂，很伟大。”

洛基刚点了点头，范达尔突然冒出一句：“今天我们都应该感激你。感谢你救了大家。”

洛基不说话，范达尔继续说下去：“紧急关头，幻影比雷神之锤更快……”

洛基笑了笑，插了一句：“可惜真实的东西才能给人安全感。”

范达尔转向洛基：“是不是因为你从来没在我身上搞过什么恶作剧，我才从不怕你？”

大概想到了什么，洛基这次笑出了声：“是这个原因。”

“和我喝一杯吧。”范达尔看着洛基笑弯的眉眼，提了继续喝酒的建议，今晚，他一直觉得心脏跳得比平时快些。

“好啊。”

洛基这次喝得有点多，走路晃晃悠悠的。

范达尔上去扶他，他反倒是绊了一跤，连累着范达尔一块倒在长沙发上。

洛基的脸被酒熏得微微泛着潮红，眼睛有些睁不开，薄唇上沾着酒，格外红润透亮。

范达尔突然想吃葡萄了。

（未完待续）


	3. Chapter 3

范达尔盯着洛基出了神，察觉到他伸来的手时，还惊了一下。

“金色的头发……”洛基的食指绕着范达尔卷曲的金发打了个弯，不知想到什么，噗的一声笑起来。

洛基的手晃荡中，碰到了范达尔的脸。

痒……

范达尔几乎是下意识地捉住那只捣乱的手。

那只手有点凉，范达尔又是条件反射似的拿到自己脸上，掌心覆上手背，依靠身体两处的温度暖着这只手。

范达尔做这些时都没经大脑，所以当他看到身下的洛基对着他抿着嘴笑时，他终于回了神，也醒了酒。

气氛有点尴尬。

他从没和任何男人有过这样亲密的接触，洛基这双骨骼分明的手和女人柔软的手触感截然不同，但他竟然不觉得不舒服。

甚至有些不舍放下。

而且洛基此时的表情也很有迷惑性。

他一直在笑，不是往常那种刻薄的嘲笑，范达尔甚至看出了一些开心。

总之，范达尔不得不承认，此时的洛基尤其好看。

他好像一直都很好看，但现在开心笑着的他尤其好看。

“洛基……”

范达尔轻声念出这个名字，看着洛基慢慢直起身体，贴近自己。

被自己攥在掌心的手顺着脸滑到脖颈再到背后，所经之处，带起一阵电流似的酥麻感。

洛基抱出了范达尔，在这个过程中，不知是有意还是无意，他的唇擦过范达尔的脸……

范达尔清晰地感觉到那两片带来的温度和柔软。

最后是洛基下巴压在范达尔左肩的重量。

范达尔等了很久，也数了很久自己如擂的心跳声。

他难得地有些紧张，因为洛基在他身上呆的时间越久，他袭裤那儿越紧绷地厉害。

洛基发现肯定要生气，或许从此和他保持距离，或许把他狠狠打一顿，或许用犀利的言语讽刺他，又或许……

那个念头一冒出，范达尔感到全身唰地热起来……

“洛基，洛基……”范达尔唤了好几声，发现洛基不知什么时候，就这样靠着自己睡着了。

轻手轻脚地把他扶正，然后小心翼翼地将他打横抱起，对待珍宝似的，动作近乎虔诚地把他放在自己床上，帮他脱掉外层束缚，只留最里面一层单衣，最后轻轻拉起被子，帮他盖好。

很好，没有吵醒。

范达尔蹲在床边，看双眼紧闭，睡相很乖的洛基，躺在自己床上，被自己平时盖的被子包裹着。

范达尔又想到了刚才帮洛基脱衣服时，感受到的他隔着一层单衣的体温。

暖的让他感到口干舌燥。

目光又飘到唇上，范达尔想到被剥了皮的葡萄。

他伸出手，用手背贴着洛基的脸滑动了两下，然后起身，走出寝室，走到看台，望着满天繁星，吹着温和的夜风，试图平息着内心的燥热。

又或许……洛基会吻他，洛基会怎么吻他呢？他会与他嘴唇相碰？还是舌吻？

他是会含住他的舌尖，还是舔舐他的舌面？

如果是自己，自己一定会用舌尖顶到他的上颚。

会仔细亲吻他上下两片唇的每一处，会把手伸进他薄的能看到胸前激凸的单衣，放肆得用指尖、手背感受他的体温，会用掌心丈量他的腰线……

他的腰线，可真美，他刚刚看到了……

“范达尔。”

比洛基刻意放低的声线更震撼的是，洛基从背后用手握住了范达尔下半身的脆弱。

那只手只是简单地上下滑动，范达尔就感到了一阵让他头皮发麻的酥意。

“你怎么敢？”

洛基呼出的热气扑在范达尔脸上，范达尔闻到一些酒味，混着洛基的味道。

他快速包住那只作恶的手，拿到身侧，强制分开，十指相扣地握住。

范达尔转身搂住了洛基，洛基确实有些醉意，身体不稳地软倒在他怀里。

范达尔微微低头抵住洛基的额头，专注地看着他的眼睛：“是您赋予在下的勇气。”

说完，便倾身吻上去……

（未完待续）


	4. Chapter 4

范达尔吻得很虔诚，反复含吮两片唇瓣，轻柔地挑开，不紧不慢地细细品尝每个角落。

他没有撩开洛基的衣服，只是紧紧抱住他，掌心安抚着洛基的颤抖。

洛基没有拿小刀捅他，也没有打他，甚至没有反抗。

但他一直在发抖。

这让范达尔觉得这个吻越品越苦，他不断地试图放缓动作，加紧拥抱，好久之后，似乎才有了点效果……

“范达尔，洛基在这儿吗？”

是索尔的大嗓门，怀里的洛基猛然推开范达尔。

慌乱之下，洛基的牙磕到了范达尔的舌头。

一股咸咸的血腥味立刻在口腔蔓延开。

范达尔捂着嘴，有些无奈地瞥了洛基一眼。

“范达尔？你在吗？”

声音越来越近，洛基的脸也由潮红变得煞白。

范达尔看他用唇语说了一句：“别告诉他。”接着人就在一道金光后消失了。

范达尔张开口，吸了些空气进来，用凉气舒缓了下疼痛，摇了摇头，苦笑了下，赶紧应了一声：“我在。”

“嘴怎么了？”索尔第一眼就注意到了范达尔的异样。

舌尖顶到上齿，疼痛稍微舒缓些，范达尔无奈地回答：“被一只小野猫咬了。”

“还有敢咬你的人？”

“还不是拜你所赐，你一嗓子把人吓到了。”

索尔不好意思地低头笑了笑，“抱歉了兄弟。我一会儿派人把药取来，保证药到病除。”说完这句，索尔马上紧接着说自己最关心的事，“你知道洛基在哪儿吗？”

“没在火神宫？”

“没有，说去参加宴会一直没回来。”

“去神后那儿了吗？”

“我去找找，谢了兄弟。”索尔想到什么似的，转身要走。

“等等。”范达尔突然叫住索尔，“你找他有什么事吗？”

“怎么了？”索尔露出警惕的表情。

“……我是说，如果是急事，如果我看到他，可以帮你转达。”

索尔犹豫了几秒，还是说出来了：“不是我找他，是父王找我们俩。”

“这样。”范达尔自言自语了一句。

“我先走了，一会儿有人就把药送来。”

索尔离开后，范达尔重回內寝，洛基取走了他的衣服。

整个寝宫空荡荡地，范达尔看了看洛基躺过的那张床，脑海里全是刚刚抱着他的感觉。

他的体温很高，但吻却很苦。

扯过被子，掉落下一个绿色小物件。

是一个香囊，范达尔闻了闻，是冰冻过的玫瑰花的冷香。

洛基的味道。

范达尔沉默着放在了枕边。

“你刚刚去哪儿了？”

奥丁还没出现，索尔跟洛基闲聊着。

“看烟花去了。”

“对这个感兴趣？我那儿还有很多，改天你可以到我那儿……”

“好啊。”洛基假装爽朗，笑着应和着。

索尔感觉洛基心情不错，不经意地侧头看了他一眼。

洛基察觉到就躲开了。

这一躲，洛基脖颈侧面的浅浅吻痕暴露出来。

索尔皱了皱眉，质问的话就要脱口：“洛基，你……”

（未完待续）


	5. Chapter 5

洛基不明所以地看向他。

“今日海姆达尔观测到九星连线的征兆，恐怕黑暗精灵蠢蠢欲动了。”奥丁的话打断了二人。

索尔一时间也严肃起来。

“你们需要去尼福尔海姆一趟，寻到以太，交给收藏家，以免以太落入马勒凯斯之手。”

尼福尔海姆，又称雾之国，冰天雪地的国度，是病死者及老死者的归宿。

这一行会很凶险。

奥丁继续开口：“这次，由索尔领军前去，万事小心。”

洛基急急地开口：“父亲，您上次说过……”

“这次情况紧急，半点差错可能会给九界带来难以想象的灾祸。”奥丁打断洛基。

您承诺过，这次由我领军，您保证过的……

洛基咬着下唇，努力控制心底翻涌不已的情绪，尝试着为自己争取：“我知道，所以我会非常谨慎，而且昨天在战场上，我布的魔法阵也发挥了很大作用……”

“索尔，记得保护好你弟弟。”奥丁一句话让洛基闭了嘴。

连一向神经大条的索尔也感受到了父亲对洛基请求的故意无视。

他看着呆在一旁的洛基，有些不忍。

“索尔？”奥丁提高了音调，提醒索尔回应他。  
索尔无奈，只能回了头，应下了。

“谢谢父王母后挂念，我会好好协助哥哥，也会照顾好自己。”

索尔觉得，洛基有时不争不辩，让人心疼。

他倒宁愿洛基大吵大闹着发泄出来。

可他看了看匆忙应了一声，接着就领着索尔洛基布置方案的奥丁，又觉得不现实。

之后，洛基一直很沉默。

索尔偷偷看了他好几眼，发现灯光下他的眼睛有点发红。

他还有几次明显吞咽口水的动作。

像吞咽不能在奥丁面前显露的眼泪、委屈，和内心。

回去时，索尔看着洛基开口道：“我和你一起走。”

洛基冷笑一声：“怎么，还没到尼福尔海姆，哥哥就迫不及待要履行对父亲的承诺么？”

索尔皱眉解释：“我不是这个意思，我是有话要跟你说。”

“现在说吧。”

“洛基，父亲要我保护你不是否认你的能力，他只是很关心你。”

索尔说得很真诚，可洛基也的确觉得很讽刺。

“多谢哥哥对洛基的教导。”

“洛基，你不必这样，跟我说什么都可以，我是你哥哥……”

洛基叹了一口气，他摇了摇头，扯出一个疲惫的笑：“我今天喝了很多酒，头很晕，情绪也不好，想睡了。”

索尔还想说什么，可洛基匆忙地说了结束语：“明早见吧。晚安，亲爱的哥哥。”

洛基看上去真的很累，索尔也不好说什么，只能同样道了句：“晚安。”

洛基没说谎，他今天真的喝多了，整个人也确实很不清醒。

不然他怎么会在告别索尔后，又来到了范达尔的住处？

匆忙整好着装的范达尔来迎接洛基，洛基盯着他的眼睛：“我有要事要和你商量。”

范达尔让侍从们都退下了。

“怎么了？”范达尔上前把洛基抱在怀里，有些无措得用手指擦掉他眼角不断渗出的眼泪。

洛基抬手勾住他的脖子，拉向自己，吻上了他。  
毫无章法，像个溺水的人寻求最后一丝氧气。

范达尔抱紧他，毫不犹豫得给予他热切的回应。  
唇舌分开时，洛基问了范达尔一个问题，或者说一道命令：“明天跟我去尼福尔海姆。”

“好。”范达尔没有迟疑，他甚至没有问原因。

“今晚我不走了。”洛基发出了自己第二道命令，他随后的补充落实了范达尔那些因洛基这句，产生的不该有的猜测。

洛基笑着说：“你刚刚完全没必要穿这么整齐。反正马上又要脱掉。”


	6. Chapter 6

“酒没醒？”范达尔双手捞过洛基，抵上他的额头，压低声音，如水的目光望进他的眼睛里。

“早醒了。”

范达尔和索尔一般高，比洛基高了半个头。洛基微微踮脚，亲了范达尔一口，接着说：“我刚刚还和父王讨价还价来着。”

“怎么突然……”

洛基见范达尔继续追问，有些不耐烦地挣开他：“你怎么跟他们一样，管这么多……”

范达尔一把抓住洛基手腕，不让他走。

“放手。”

范达尔没放，又上前抱住他，耐着性子解释道：“我是怕你后悔。”

“我上你有什么可后悔的？”洛基挑眉看着他。

“你会吗？”范达尔恶意地与他耳语。

言语间，热气扑进敏感的耳廓，酥麻迅速爬上洛基半边身体。

范达尔说：“索尔把你看得那么紧，别说男人，女人也难碰你半根指头吧？”

范达尔体温高，又靠他很近，灼得洛基整张脸热气腾腾的，心也慌乱起来。那些话本应令他厌恶，但莫名的刺激感似乎淹没了那些情绪。

“你怕索尔？”

刚说完这句，洛基突然感觉腰上一重，脚下一空，被范达尔毫无预兆得打横抱起。洛基一惊，双手下意识地缠紧了范达尔的脖子。

“你错了。”

范达尔把他抱到了那张床上，扯开了自己的衣服。

洛基刚想起身，范达尔却整个压上来，双手按紧他的两个胳膊，腿也锁住。洛基瞬间动弹不得。

“这时候应该怕我，而不是担心我怕索尔。”

“呵……”洛基冷笑一声，但其实心里已经没刚开始那么平静了。

他好像真的把一切想得简单了。

范达尔笑了笑，俯下头，开始亲他。

从侧脸，到耳根，再流连到脖子。直亲得洛基气息不稳，面红耳赤。他忍不住地想夹紧双腿，范达尔好像知道似的，刻意把他腿分的更开。

亲到靠近后颈的位置，范达尔突然停下来，贴着洛基红透了的耳根说：“索尔有没有这么亲过你？”

“疯了吗？”听到这句，洛基打了个寒颤，不满得挣扎起来，“他可是我亲哥哥！”

洛基好像听到范达尔轻轻笑了一声，但又不确定，正当他仔细分辨刚刚是真实还是错觉时，他的耳垂突然被一片湿热包裹，紧接着是外耳廓被重重舔过，再被细细地啃噬。

这一系列快感像越来越强的电流，让洛基头皮发麻，他控制不住地发出一声变了调的惊呼，接着全身的热量迅速聚向下半身。

“一想到索尔碰你这里，”范达尔突然松开钳制洛基的手，转而扶着他的后颈，用力压向自己，堵住他的唇，另一手撕扯开洛基的衣服，在他光裸的肩膀腰线上不断摩挲。手指沿着腰线往前，一路探入洛基袭裤里，隔着薄薄的衣料握住了洛基已硬挺的脆弱。

兴奋又恐惧，洛基被失控感击溃。

当他在推开与迎合之间无助挣扎时，范达尔又给他致命一击。

没有任何人碰过那处，连他自己都不常碰。

而范达尔此时力度适中得上下，指尖时不时地刮擦过顶端，正在洛基被摆弄地心猿意马时，范达尔把手伸进袭裤，直接包住两球。手指划过柱体那条细缝，在已经冒出液体的铃口猛按几下……

“唔……”

范达尔终于离开洛基的唇，在他大口喘息之际，握紧快速地律动。

“太快了，太快了，慢，慢点……”洛基带着哭腔地拒绝，灭顶的快感又急又快地冲上头皮，洛基一时间无所适从。只能紧张地闭了眼，双手紧紧搂住范达尔的脖子。

范达尔一直专注于洛基每个表情，当看他双眼突然闭紧，抓紧自己身后衣料，整个身体开始痉挛时，就知道洛基要去了...

但他近乎残忍地阻止了洛基的发泄...

被人抛到高空中，又被强制吊着，这种感觉逼得洛基要发疯。

他马上睁开眼，挣扎着要推开范达尔，嘴上刚要喊，又恐怕别人听到，赶紧压低嗓子，凶狠地说：“手拿开！”

范达尔却是按他离自己更近，手上依旧堵着，丝毫没有放手的迹象。

“叫我的名字，我就放开你。”

“范达尔，范达尔”洛基马上叫起来，下半身涨得发疼，快感一遍遍鞭打他的神经，催促着释放，“行了吧？快放开我！”

“不行，太敷衍了。”

范达尔这句话让洛基简直要崩溃，他猛地咬上范达尔的肩膀，可不能释放的痛苦并没减轻，甚至让他无法专注于咬的动作。

而此时的范达尔竟然舔上了他的肩，正好对应刚刚自己咬在他的那处。

一阵更猛烈的电流直冲头皮，那瞬间，洛基几乎是尖叫着喊出了范达尔的名字。

与此同时，范达尔放开了他。

范达尔被释放了满手。

体会过极乐后，洛基浑身无力地瘫倒在床，大口大口地呼吸。

范达尔又压上来，死死盯着他的眼睛，气息不稳地说出未完的话：“一想到索尔碰你，我就想像这样狠狠地欺负你。”

洛基的眼睛猛地睁大，因为他感觉身体另一处绝对隐秘之地，正被强行挤进一个硬物……

（未完待续）


	7. Chapter 7

“呜...”

范达尔手指插入时，洛基疼地闭眼，全身都在抗拒地往后缩。

“给你最后一个机会，”范达尔空出的手按住洛基，嘴巴凑到他耳边，扑着热气的字眼像条不停扭动身体摆首弄姿的蛇，既诱人又危险，“推开我还来得及。”

洛基睁开眼，碧绿的瞳仁蒙了层水光，被范达尔吻地红润的唇开合了几次，终究没说出一个字。

“想让我插进去就抱紧我。”范达尔紧盯着洛基，看他吓到似的睁大了眼睛，看他眼里的水光打转，看他神志挣扎到最后仍然手肘撑起上半身靠过来，张开双臂，求助似的抱紧了自己。

脖子上有温热的液体滴落，顺着脖颈一路滑落下去，消失后只剩一片冰凉。

洛基哭了。

范达尔一手搂着洛基的背，另一手坚定地插入二指。

后背的睡衣被猛然扯住，范达尔听到洛基喉咙发出一声短促的呻吟，但马上被咬住了。

范达尔开始舔吻洛基送到嘴边的肩颈，皮肤很嫩，线条很美，非常美味，范达尔一路细细吻过去，享受着洛基再次粗重起来的喘息。

三指进入后，范达尔要插入第四根，洛基按住了他的手腕，痛苦地摇头：“别，疼，很疼...”

范达尔亲亲洛基的唇角，抽出了手指，看着洛基明显放松下来的神情，然后慢慢压倒了他...

洛基一眨不眨地盯着正上方的范达尔，呼吸渐渐急促到憋闷，感受到他掰开自己双腿，扶着大腿，把它们压到几乎要贴上自己的前胸。

范达尔的视线终于从洛基脸上移开，往下看去，找到自己手指刚刚进入的地方，空出一只手，扶着自己早已硬挺的欲望，对准了穴口，然后再次俯身下来。

范达尔贴过来的动作让那硬物进入了几分，洛基侧开了红透的脸。

“紧张吗？”范达尔的声音在耳边轻轻响起。

洛基闭着眼不说话，清晰地感受着那硬物正一点点往深处碾入...

“明天一早就要见索尔吧，之后还要和奥丁神后请礼告别。”

洛基睁开眼睛转了过来，眼里是藏不住的恐慌。

“到时候他们还不知道，现在他们面前的亲爱的儿子弟弟，今晚被谁彻底拥有着。”

范达尔的手重新包住了洛基的脆弱，顺着挺进的节奏上下撸动套弄着。

“从里到外。”

肉根已经进去大半，范达尔看着洛基在他身下微微发抖，看向他的眼睛流露出那种痛苦迷离的神情，他整个身体靠过去，将洛基完全护在怀里，吻上他唇的那一刻，下体坚定地全部插进去。

“呜...”洛基疼得呻吟从亲吻中溢了出来，眼泪不停地渗出眼角。

而范达尔则是下了狠劲不断抽插，发泄似的，不知道为什么，洛基抱着他流泪的样子，勾起了深埋心底的施虐欲，他想下了床，他一定好好疼惜他，把他捧心尖那种，但在床上，他必须把他往死里上。

他要他记住，苦是他给的，甜也是，疼痛更是。

范达尔不断地吻去洛基脸上滑落的泪水，在他胸口，乳尖，肉根，脚心...身体每一处留下或轻或重的爱抚，同时粗暴地探索他身体的紧致温暖处的每一个敏感点。

洛基感觉自己要被范达尔折磨疯了。

疼痛，快感，恐惧，亲密...所有对立的感觉决堤般地涌向他，在他挺过一次冲击后，又涌来更凶狠地另一波...

数不清他射了几次，范达尔又射了几次，只记得范达尔将沾了鲜血的手指拿给他看，并告诉他：“这是你下边的血。”

洛基只是笑了笑，他困得不行，眼皮千斤重。他想如果这时候范达尔肯让他睡过去，他一定真心觉得感动。

范达尔还是翻过他，开始了下一次的冲刺。

无所谓了，洛基仍旧睡了过去。

第二天，他被范达尔裹得严严实实，顶着一张烧的红润的脸去见了奥丁芙丽嘉。

站着时，他觉得两腿一直在发软打颤，索尔问了他好几句“没事吧。”

洛基微笑着摇摇头：“昨晚喝多了。”

体内还存有强烈的异物感，好像范达尔那根东西还在他体内。

他已经开始想念范达尔了。

上马前，索尔看出他的不对劲，想要抱他上去，刚碰到他披风一角，洛基就跟吓到似的，手扯回了披风，不着痕迹地后退了几步。

洛基这副抗拒的姿势引起了索尔的怀疑，他下意识要去用手捏住洛基的后颈拉近两人的距离，结果刚伸过去的手被洛基打掉了。

“我去后面休息一会儿就好。”

“要不下次再去吧。”

“没事，我歇一下就好。”

索尔知道这次出征对洛基的重要程度，他没再拦着，只是担忧地看着洛基。

洛基把范达尔拉到一个绝对隐秘处，为难地说：“我那里好疼，腰也软地厉害，上不去马。”

范达尔手摸到洛基的腰骨，按了按：“这里？”

“嗯。”范达尔一碰那儿，洛基整个人就软了，只能红着脸扶着范达尔点头。

“还有这里？”范达尔手又摸到了洛基后面，洛基咬紧了唇点了点头。

抽开洛基腰间的绑带，范达尔手伸进去，肌肤相亲地揉上那块昨晚消耗过度的地方。

洛基呼吸再次粗重起来，他的腿彻底站不住了，范达尔用空着的手托住了他不断下沉的腰。

他也有点心猿意马，脑海里总浮现着昨晚他下半身一沉压进去的场景。

昨晚洛基在床上乖地不像话，和现在一模一样。

于是他低头凑到洛基耳边：“我现在想进去。”

“我怕一会儿我走不动了。”洛基靠在他胸口红着脸说。

“走不动我抱你出去。”

洛基又陷入那让范达尔疯狂的该死的沉默中。

“这场战役对我很重要。”洛基沉默了一会儿缓缓吐露出这句。

“没事的，一会儿你不仅能走出去，还能自己上马，骑马也完全没问题。”范达尔摸摸洛基的头发，手指挑开了他的前襟...

送洛基上马时，范达尔还是不着痕迹地托了他腰一下，虽然利用魔法加药物的力量，洛基的身体已经完全恢复。

在马上坐牢的洛基回头看了范达尔一眼，只看到他去寻自己马的背影，洛基回过头来，默默驱马来到索尔身边。

范达尔刚在马上坐好，就感受到背后一道强烈的视线，他回头看过去，正好碰上索尔盯着他的视线。

范达尔冲索尔点了点头，然后驾马默默来到洛基身后。

我的眼中只有他，你的眼里还有别的。

凭什么说你比我更爱他。

(未完待续)


End file.
